James Howlett (Earth-30847)
; formerly | Relatives = Laura Kinney (female clone/daughter) | Universe = Earth-30847 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Capcom | First = | Quotation = Ya fight me, you're gonna get hurt. End of story. | Speaker = Wolverine | QuoteSource = Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds | HistoryText = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, there is a second playable Wolverine with his claws made of normal bone rather than the usual covered by adamantium. * In the trailers for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Wolverine seems to be paired with Ryu. Before he switch rivals with Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, he was originally paired rival of Ryu's more personal rival, Akuma as evident in Akuma's ending in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Wolverine's own ending in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. * Logan was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Wolverine is now voiced by Steven Blum, who has voiced Wolverine in nearly all of his appearances for several years since 2004. * Wolverine's alternate colors for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 are versions of his astonishing outfit with color schemes based on his X-Force uniform, his classic brown suit, and an interpretation of his Age of Apocalypse costume. * Wolverine's Berserker Charge hyper combo is able to cancel the slowing effect of Viewtiful Joe's Viewtiful God Hand. * When switching to Storm, X-23 and Phoenix, Logan calls them out by their first names. * Wolverine's pre-fight dialogue with the Hulk is a reference to his first full appearance in , where their fight ended at a stalemate. * Wolverine's ending involves him going to a men's club (out of the Wolverine costume) after a tiring fight with Galactus. He then encounters Morrigan, who's one of the pole dancers of the club, and she asks if he wants to "take a step outside" when she's done. He accepts, but requests to finish his drink first. * Interesting is the fact that Capcom's Wolverine has two abilities that no other incarnation of him does: ** The ability to spread his claws, as noted on his animations, to make larger cuts (while other Wolverines can only have straight claws, every Capcom game has a variable angled claw, needing not to be parallel. This ability is shared with X-23. ** Wolverine can also send energy waves through his claws, what allow moves like Fatal Claw. * Wolverine's presumed Capcom rivals are: ** Viewtiful Joe (Marvel vs. Capcom 3): Opposite sides of the character roster. ** Ryu (Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and 3''): Opposite sides of the character roster in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (as Adamantium Claws), and seen fighting in the first trailer. ** Guile (Marvel vs. Capcom 2): Opposite sides of the character roster (as Bone Claws). ** Strider Hiryu (Marvel vs. Capcom): Seen fighting together in the intro. ** Zangief (Marvel vs. Capcom): Opposite sides of the character roster. ** Akuma (X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter): Opposite sides of the character roster in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. ** Ken (X-Men vs. Street Fighter): Opposite sides of the character roster. *Wolverine is one of the characters depicted as a Robot Master for a faux Mega Man game parody ad for Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, published in Issue #18 (1998) of Capcom's Secret File collection. Wolverine appears as Claw Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family